random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/The Subspace Emissary
The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Basically a better version of Adventure Mode in Melee. Cutscene Sins *Shouldn't you be in your castle, Peach? (ding) *"Miyamoto vs. Sakurai" cliche. (ding) *We interrupt these Brawl cutscenes to bring you Kid Icarus. (ding) *We interrupt these Brawl cutscenes to bring you Kirby Super Star Ultra. (ding) *Guess Mario's out of the game then. (ding) *Damsels in distress. (ding) *Suddenly Petey Piranha. (ding) *Also, if a Subspace Bomb was placed before the Petey Piranha fight, why don't we have a time limit for completing that fight? (ding) *Suddenly Wario. (ding) *Damsel in distress again. (ding) *"Sakurai's Character Does Something Important" cliche. (ding) *Don't worry, Palutena. You'll be useful in the next game! (ding) *"Those rings are there just to look cool." (ding) *Suddenly Star Fox. (ding) Also, HOW do you angle an attack like that? (ding) *Why are Hammer Bros driving a car with a load of bananas on it? (ding) *Also, some of the bananas should have fallen off when the vehicle took a turn. (ding) *Diddy Kong bought peanuts to a gun fight. (ding) *Domestic abuse towards Diddy Kong. (ding) But then again, DK was taking a hit for Diddy... (gnid gnid) *Why did Pit jump off Mario's head there? He wasn't accomplishing anything in doing so. (ding) *And besides, Pit can fly. For a short period of time, but he can fly. (ding) *Why did Rayquaza come out of a LAKE? He's supposed to be at the Sky Pillar! (ding) *Also, how did Fox survive in a crushed, burning Arwing without bothering to eject? (ding) *Fox used Reflect! It's apparently super effective. (ding) *Suddenly Mother 3. (ding) Also, isn't that game Japan exclusive? (ding) *Yes! We'll be able to use an unlockable character for the Porky battle! (gnid gnid gnid) Too bad Wario turns Ness into a trophy after the battle... (ding) *Also, suddenly Wario. Again. (ding) *Also, Ness. Why bother shoving Lucas out of the way? You can easily just PK Thunder him out of the way! (ding) *Arrows all over the ground in front of a castle... yet no casualties? (ding) *That Subspace Bomb's timer went from three minutes to one minute in a second. (ding) Seriously, Sakurai. Do you know what a minute is? (ding) *How can THAT much light reflect off of Marth's sword? (ding) *Suddenly Yoshi. With a severe hangover to boot. (ding) *Look, it's Luigi! I bet we'll be playing as him a lot! Oh, why did you do that, Dedede? (ding) *Domestic abuse #2. (ding) Also, HOW does it take Samus THAT long to save the Pikachu? (ding) *Smash Brothers is a reality TV Show. With Ganondorf being the director. (ding) *"Bowser kidnaps Peach" cliche. (ding) *Why are Yoshi and Mario fighting each other? Didn't the entire Yoshi RACE swear to protect Mario? (ding) *Mario notices Peach but not his own brother. (ding) *Poke Ball is thrown at an Ivysaur Trophy. I wish catching Pokemon was THAT easy. (ding) *Marth just jumped off a cliff. His ankles should have shattered. (ding) *"I hope you liked the previous boss battle, because we've got another one just like it!" (ding) Also, how is Galleom NOT out of commission after being beaten up by three swordsmen, jumping 50 feet off a cliff and getting beaten up AGAIN by potentially three Pokemon and a kid with psychic powers? (ding) Oh yeah, and how could Lucas' PK Thunder do SO much damage in the cutscene in comparison to the actual battle? (ding) ...and "Sakurai's Character Does Something Important cliche". (ding) *Diddy pulls Falco in the opposite direction that he's going in. Because we haven't made this joke before! (ding) *Also, what's the point of having DK's trophy chained up? (ding) *Varia Suit in a glass case for people to stare at. Really? (ding) *Suddenly Ridley. (ding) *Pikachu used Thunder! It's... super effective? (ding) *That R.O.B. who's being "attacked" by Pikmin is huge. (ding) *Captain Falcon is a Pikmin murderer. (ding) *Why is Meta Knight climbing a mountain when he can fly? (ding) *Also, what's Lucario doing casually standing on a pointy icicle? (ding) *"Hold it! I have magic. We should totally be friends, Snake." - Lucario (ding) *Quick! We have no time to render a background! Make a bright red one in MS Paint or something! (ding) *Time out! - tea time. (ding) *Wait. Where did Peach get that? (ding) And where did SHEIK get that? (ding) *Mr. Game and Watch with a parasol is symbolic. I'm not sure what of, but it sure is symbolic. (ding) *Captain Falcon isn't Falcon Punching anything in the Isle of the Ancients. (ding) *Wait. If Ancient Minister is really a R.O.B., how is he any different from the other R.O.B.s? (ding) *That Falcon Flyer was so conveniently placed. (ding) *Suddenly Meta Ridley. (ding) *All the characters meet together, at "I don't care" o' Clock in "the middle of nowhere". (ding) *We interrupt these Brawl cutscenes to bring you Star Wars. (ding) *How did no one die when that giant laser PIERCED THROUGH the Halberd? (ding) *Why did the Dedede Brooch de-trophify Luigi and Ness RIGHT after Tabuu turned everyone into trophies? (ding) *Oh yeah, and "Sakurai's Character Does Something Important" cliche. (ding) *Oh, I get it. Miyamoto's villain vs. Sakurai's villain and Sakurai HAS to win. (ding) *"Quick! Scene SR-388 has no background!" "We ship in two hours, dude. Just add brightly coloured backgrounds in MS Paint or something!" (ding ding ding) *Suddenly Wario... AGAIN! (ding) *Suddenly Soni- wait, what? (ding) Kind of ironic that the Nintendo Universe was saved by a Sega Character, right? (ding) Gameplay Sins *This game mode is a lot of fun all the way through - I'll remove three sins for it (gnid gnid gnid) *Too many types of enemy you have to learn about. (ding) *Too many Primids. (ding) *Mites are ridiculously dangerous on Hard Difficulty or higher. (ding) *Primids change their face every time you load Adventure Mode. (ding) *LOL Galleom has a fall attack. (ding) *Ridley is awesome. (gnid gnid gnid gnid gnid gnid gnid) *What is Duon? Where did he come from? How can a load of Mr. Game and Watches turn into this huge monstrosity? HOW CAN MR. GAME AND WATCHES PRODUCE SHADOW BUGS ANYWAY? (ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding) *The Great Maze is hideously huge (ding) *You can only rescue Ganondorf from trophy state if you rescued Link and Zelda beforehand. (ding) *WHY DO THE OFF WAVES EXIST? They deserve 21 sins. Exactly 21. (ding x21) *Asides from that, Tabuu has a pretty nice fight... let's remove two sins. (gnid gnid) Ending GAME SIN TALLY: 096 SENTENCE: Off Waves Category:Random Works!